


Adelpha Roy is a Special God

by ILoveAllThingsFanFiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAllThingsFanFiction/pseuds/ILoveAllThingsFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Prophecy of Seven has been fulfilled and the seven return, accompanied by Gleeson Hedge and Adelpha Roy. Adelpha Roy is a collection of the Gods powers and since she almost died during the Titan War, she cut herself off from the Gods meaning they can no longer draw on her when they need more power. <br/>-----------------------------------<br/>"Let's go for a walk Leo." <br/>"Uh, I... Uh,"<br/>"Oh come on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelpha Roy is a Special God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I made that I might continue if I can figure something out.

Since we arrived back from saving the world from Gaea, everything hasn't been normal, but it hasn't been extremely weird either. 

I know the others have been having nightmares about our adventure, Percy and Annabeth especially. But, I haven't. 

You might be wondering why. And I will explain. 

When I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, before all of this Roman/Greek stuff I found out that I wasn't a normal Demigod. I was a collection of the Gods powers. It sounds absurd, I know. But hear me out. I can summon lightning, water, and I can rise the dead (not literally, but spirits). I am incredibly smart, and a very good strategist. I like looking my best, but I also like getting my hands dirty, or working on an project in a forge. I can sing very well, and play almost any instrument I try. I love the moonlight and am very good at hunting monsters. And... Well you get the jist of it. 

So, I haven't been having nightmares because I'm a god and gods don't exactly have dreams, or nightmares. 

Everyone was sitting around a table and Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy were acting like couples, and I know they are couples so it's expected but Leo and I were just sitting there, he was fiddling with some wires in his pocket and I was reading a book I'd found at the camp store. 

Finally I stood up and placed my book on the table. 

"Come on Leo. Let's go for a walk and leave the couples to their own devices." I said to him. 

"Uh, I... Uh," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and heard some giggling from behind me. 

"Come on." I grabbed his wrist and I let him put the wires down before I pulled him away from our friends. 

When we stepped onto the sand of the beach I dropped his wrist and we walked in silence. 

After a while he broke the silence.  

"Is it wierd being a god? Especially the God of Demigods and Quests?"

I smiled. "Well, I like being able to help my friends, and go on adventures with them." 

He kept fiddling with a new set of wires from his toolbelt. 

"Oh, put the wires away." I took the wires and put them back in his magic toolbelt.

We walked in silence again for a while. 

"Leo? Do you remember when we met Khione for the first time?" 

"Ice princess? Of course!" 

"And Jason's sister Thalia?" 

"Yeah, almost killed her, but yeah." 

"And how you thought they were, 'hot'?" I asked him, using air quotes.

He blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah..." 

"That hurt... Seeing you act that way towards them..." I told him looking down. 

"What do you mean Ad?" 

"You are so clueless," I laughed. "I like you Leo."

"Like as a friend?"

"No, Leo... As more than a friend, more than a best friend..."

"Oh..." 

I could tell that he didn't know what to say. I glanced towards where the table our friends sat and they were out of view, which meant that we were out of their view as well. 

Leo reached his hand into his belt again and I grabbed his arm. 

I turned him to face me and I stepped right in front of him. 

"Leo, I like you. I like you, like you. For a lack of better words..." 

Then I kissed him. 

He stood there, probably not comprehending, till I pulled away. 

"Leo, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Can a Half-blood date a God?" 

"They can now." I smiled. 

We walked along the beach again, hand in hand till we were ambushed by all our friends. 

"What's this? Leo is holding hands with a girl?" Said Jason.

"Well, technically, he's holding hands with a God." I added. 

"Who's female."

"Who's my girlfriend." Said Leo. 


End file.
